


All Through The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a dork and so is Padmé, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, there are other characters but not as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey Kitster, you dumbass,” Anakin said loudly to cover the constant laughing and yelling filling the bar. A man trying to take a shortcut to his friends squeezed himself between Anakin and the woman in front of him and spilled a bit of his beer on Anakin. God, he hated this place. “This is the last time I listen to you. She hasn’t stopped talking about some douche she used to date. I don’t think she even knows my name. This is worse than that time you dragged me to that weird warehouse on New Year’s Eve. I have a paper to finish, and I’m stuck here. I’m sure you’re with Amee and you guys are gonna laugh about this, so tell her I also blame her, you guys suck, and I’m staying celibate forever.”Anakin's friends set him up on a date, but someone else catches his eye.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	All Through The Night

Anakin was no expert in relationships, but he could safely say that his date wasn’t going well.

The loud voice of whatever singer was popular nowadays on the radio was covering whatever the woman in front of him was saying. If Anakin leaned forward just a little bit and actually made the tiniest effort, he could probably decipher the torrent of words coming from her red-painted lips, but he didn’t. Instead, he stared at her without actually seeing her and nodded from time to time.

It’s not that that he disliked Sierra. He was sure she was a nice girl, albeit a bit conceited. After all, she was Amee’s friend. But Anakin was so far from his comfort zone that he couldn’t wait for Sierra to call it a night so he could just forget the whole ordeal. 

It did not help that his date wouldn’t stop talking about her ex-boyfriend.

He blamed Kitster for his situation. The two had grown up together, each other spending as much time in the other’s house as in their own. Kitster knew him better than anyone else, except for his mother. Yet, there seemed to be something about Anakin that Kitster couldn’t wrap his head around. 

The two boys had never talked about girls much, even at the height of puberty frenzy. It wasn’t a subject that had interested Anakin much, and he had assumed that Kitster had felt the same. Once Anakin had started towering over the other students and his face had lost its baby fat, he had started getting some comments from girls, some more upfront than others. It had made him feel more awkward than proud. Finally, a girl in his biology class had snapped after he had bluntly rejected her and asked if Anakin was into guys.

Why couldn’t people understand that Anakin simply loved watching the night sky and learn about all the stars and the planets he could only ever touch with his mind, that he loved the way his body relaxed when he drove and the speed made everyone but him tense; that he loved the way his mother’s eyes shone when she was proud of him and the way her face had lit up with the years and the decrease of their worries; that he loved his friends, however few they were but oh so close to his heart, all their laughs and their presence surrounding him like a warm blanket?

Despite Anakin’s lack of interest in romantic relationships, he did believe that there might be someone out there, made for him. Who would have thought? He _was_ an idealist. A romantic, even. His affection for science didn’t prevent him for believing in souls and true passion. When he observed the stars on the rooftop of Obi-Wan’s house, who lived in the countryside and was blessed with the most breathtaking view, Anakin sometimes imagined being with someone else, someone he could teach about his passion, someone who would hold one of his hands while the other was pointing at a constellation.

Anakin hadn’t met this person yet and therefore didn’t feel compelled to pursue the thrills young adults raved about. He didn’t believe he would find this special person (a girl or a boy, what difference did it make?) by making out with a bunch of strangers on dark alleys. None of what seemed to be revered as experience appealed to him. 

So, what if Anakin was nineteen and hadn't had his first kiss yet? It didn’t bother him, so it shouldn’t bother anyone else. 

Maybe because he hadn’t expected it to happen, Anakin had been oblivious to the change within his best friend, until Kitster had stood up in front of him one day and had declared that he had a girlfriend. Sure, it hadn’t lasted; it had ended up with Kitster getting a black eye from a guy who apparently had also been dating the same girl. This misfortune hadn’t deterred Kitster, who only chose more carefully the women he chased after. It had been weird at first, but Anakin was happy that his friend was happy — even if said friend couldn’t shut up about his love life now and was getting more and more inquisitive about Anakin’s lack of one. 

After months of pestering, Anakin had grudgingly said that he would give dating a shot. He hadn’t expected Kitster to announce him the very next day that he had found ‘someone perfect for him’.

Sierra was a friend of Amee, another childhood friend of Anakin. It had only reassured him a bit because, even though he hadn’t met a lot of Amee’s female acquaintances, he trusted her judgment more than Kitster’s when it came to women.

Maybe in other circumstances Anakin would have appreciated hanging out with Sierra. She was, after all, also studying engineering and looked a bit awkward. But it was hard to be interested in a conversation that she was resolute in carrying all by herself and that somehow always found itself coming back to her cheating ex that was so immature and so dumb and so going to end up begging Sierra to take him back but she would never, _ever_ do that because she was one hundred percent over him, for real this time. 

‘I can’t believe it’s only been thirty minutes,’ Anakin thought desperately after glancing discreetly at his watch. He was hardly a patient man and everything in him screamed at him to get up and leave, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sierra excused herself and went to the bathroom. The moment she got up, Anakin tried calling Kitster.

The man didn’t answer. More annoyed than ever, Anakin went to the bar. He couldn’t even drink alcohol because he was driving. Hopefully the overpriced sodas could fill his blood with sugar and trick his brain into thinking he wasn’t having such a bad time. Hopefully. 

He was waiting for his turn when he decided to leave a voice message to Kitster. 

“Hey Kitster, you dumbass,” Anakin said loudly to cover the constant laughing and yelling filling the bar. A man trying to take a shortcut to his friends squeezed himself between Anakin and the woman in front of him and spilled a bit of his beer on Anakin. God, he hated this place. “This is the last time I listen to you. She hasn’t stopped talking about some douche she used to date. I don’t think she even knows my name. This is worse than that time you dragged me to that weird warehouse on New Year’s Eve. I have a paper to finish, and I’m stuck here. I’m sure you’re with Amee and you guys are gonna laugh about this, so tell her I also blame her, you guys suck, and I’m staying celibate forever.”

The woman in front of Anakin turned her head slightly towards him. Sheepishly, he put his phone down and let his eyes trail back to his table; Sierra was still absent. Soon it was the turn of the woman in front of him to order and she snapped her attention back to the bartender. 

A few minutes later, Anakin was back on his chair, poorer but a bit less irritated. He was playing with the ice cubes on his drink when he saw Sierra’s fiery hair in the crowd.

“Ugh, women’s toilets are always so packed!” Sierra complained as soon as she sat down. “They always take so long, and they always come with all of their friends. And can you _believe_ Kal tried to call me three times this evening? Three times! Does he expect me to pick up? He probably thinks I’m mopping at home. I swear, if he calls _one more time_ \- “

Anakin was ready to turn his brain off during what was bound to be a tedious tirade, but Sierra never got a chance to start it. Instead, she got interrupted by a very cheerful voice.

“Hey! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Anakin raised his eyes to a see that a woman had stopped next to their table, a cocktail in her hand. If she hadn’t been looking right at Anakin, he would have never guessed she was talking to him. Her long, curly brown hair framed her lovely face and her lips were drawn in the most blinding smile he had ever received. For an instant, Anakin forgot how to talk. He was sure they didn’t know each other, because he didn’t think she was the kind of person one could forget. But then her head tilted slightly to the bar and he recognized her: that was the woman who had probably heard his embarrassing phone call. Anakin’s cheeks turned suddenly bright red.

“How are you?” she continued. Then, she seemed to remember that he wasn’t alone and turned to Sierra apologetically. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to intrude! We hadn’t seen each other in a while and I just wanted to say hello. I’m Padmé, by the way.”

Sierra seemed taken aback but recovered way faster than Anakin. “It’s nothing! I’m Sierra.” She glanced at her phone, then back at Padmé and finally at Anakin. “Actually, I, hm, have to take care of something, I’ll let you two catch up for a while, okay?”

Not believing what was happening, Anakin watched in silence as Sierra left them and went outside, no doubt going to call the man that she was never, _ever_ getting back together with.

“Do you mind?” Padmé asked, pointing to the now vacant chair in front of him.

“No, no, go ahead.”

He probably looked like an idiot, gaping at her, because she laughed. It didn’t sound mocking, though.

“Sorry, it was none of my business, but I heard you on the phone and you sounded a bit desperate. My friends love to set me up too, so I thought I could help. I hope you’re not mad?”

“Actually, I think you saved my life, so thank you.”

The woman—Padmé—rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, if I hadn’t intervened, who knows what might have happened. You might have ended up married to her because you didn’t know how to tell her that you’re not into her.”

It was Anakin’s turn to laugh.

“I sounded really pathetic on the phone, uh?”

Padmé smiled. Her cheeks were a bit redder than the rest of her face and she seemed a bit too merry to be totally sober. However, she looked like she was handling her drinks quite well. 

“I thought that was cute, actually,” she confessed. She started stirring her red cocktail with her straw, her brown eyes never leaving Anakin’s face. His entrails made weird somersaults. “I didn’t catch your name, though.”

“I’m Anakin.” His voice sounded dry and he took a sip from his soda.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry you didn’t get to spend your night writing your paper. Don’t listen to your friends, it’s more interesting than most dates.”

“I guess you’re ready to join me in my celibate club?” Anakin wiggled his eyebrows and Padmé snorted. Being around her made him feel... strange. And it wasn’t just the fact that she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon, even though that didn’t help. Her presence overwhelmed Anakin in a way that felt incredible. She just had to look at him and he was drawn to her. Her free hand rested on the table, so close to his one; he had to fight the impulse to stretch his fingers, caress her skin and find out if it was as soft as it looked. 

Was that weird? Oh God, it was, right?

“Are you also here because your friends set you up with someone?” Anakin asked, trying to ease the tension off his body. Even though she had already enjoyed a few drinks, Padmé didn’t look like she was particularly fond of the place. She hadn’t come here alone, he was sure of that, but he couldn’t see her suddenly ditch a date to talk with a stranger.

“No,” Padmé answered while tucking a few wild curls behind her ear. Anakin found himself fascinated by the movement. “I’m here because I just signed a contract to work in a law firm and my friends wanted to celebrate.”

What was more baffling, this information or her neutral tone? Anakin couldn’t decide. How old was she? She looked young, maybe a couple of years older than him. Apparently having sensed his surprise, she added, “I skipped a few years in school and already took the bar. It’s my first real job.” Then, almost imperceptibly, she moved her free hand closer to Anakin’s and the tip of her fingers were almost touching him. 

“Wow, congrats,” he blurted out. 

“Thanks! I guess you’re a student. You’re at university?”

“Yeah, engineering.”

Padmé’s eyes brightened and Anakin felt his body relax. She asked him details about his degree and he obliged. At some point, the conversation shifted and they both found themselves talking about their dreams and aspirations. He wasn’t surprised to find that the woman in front of him was driven and possessed a gentle soul. It was her eyes, Anakin pondered. They were kind eyes. You could tell by just looking at her. Mirror of the soul, and all that.

Both barely noticed when Sierra came back for her stuff, apologizing profusely to Anakin about having ‘an emergency’ and leaving the bar for good. No doubt to see her beau, but Anakin couldn’t care less. 

“Did I ruin your date?” Padmé asked with fake concern. Anakin nodded gravely, but his amusement was apparent. 

“Instead of inviting you to my wedding, I’ll invite you to my ordination.”

At this, Padmé laughed loudly, in a very un-ladylike manner that made Anakin’s heart melt. He decided right then and there that he wanted to keep making her laugh.

A few tables away, three women were staring at them. They looked like they could be Padmé’s sisters. Seemingly amused by the whole situation, one of them rose her glass when she noticed that Anakin had spotted them. Following his glance, Padmé chuckled. 

“Oops, I completely forgot about them.”

“I won’t hold you back any longer,” Anakin said, despite his heart clenching. 

Padmé tilted her head slightly, looking oddly serious for an instant.

“Is that a polite way to tell me I’ve overstayed my welcome?”

“Wha—no, of course not! I’m... I’m really glad you’re here, but I would understand if you wanted to go back to your friends.”

Her expression softened. At some point during the night, one of them had crossed the few millimeters separating their fingers and they were now touching. Anakin was sure he had felt less electricity the time he had accidentally stuck his finger in an outlet (he had been a curious kid and had given his poor mother way too many grey hair).

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Padmé answered in a quiet tone. A flush grew on her pale skin. This sudden awkwardness, coming from a woman that oozed confidence, was endearing. Moreover, it comforted Anakin in the absurd idea that maybe whatever feeling was blossoming in his chest had found an echo inside of Padmé. 

They spent the rest of the night inside the bar talking, laughing. Anakin’s inadequacy had left him, replaced with the sensation that they had always known each other.

A staff member came to their table to tell them that the bar was closing soon, bursting the bubble that had enveloped Anakin and Padmé and that had prevented him from noticing that most clients were now gone and that the music had been turned down. Not wanting to call it a night, he asked Padmé if her and her friends needed a ride. Excitedly, she acquiesced and left to ask her friends about it.

Anakin waited for them next to his car, parked a few meters away from the bar. He let the cold air cleanse him and the noises coming from the partygoers searching for a new spot faded into the background. Anakin’s mind felt clearer than ever. Slowly, a grin spread across his face: he couldn’t believe his luck. Somehow, he knew. He still wasn’t an expert in relationships, but he knew himself enough to understand: the minute Padmé Naberrie had crossed his path, he had been a goner.

Kitster and Amee were going to be _so_ smug. Maybe he shouldn’t tell them anything.

Oh, who was he kidding? Anakin himself wouldn’t be able to shut up about Padmé. 

The aforementioned finally arrived, followed by her friends. As soon as their eyes met, Anakin and Padmé smiled. She introduced him to Dormé, Sabé and Cordé.

“I can’t believe you managed to steal Padmé away from us,” Dormé said in a tone dripping with glee. For some reason, the three women seemed delighted by the situation, not at all resentful that Padmé had basically ditched them for him. From what Anakin had understood, they were the ones trying to get Padmé to go out more. Her social life had taken a backseat while she had been excelling in her studies.

“To be fair,” Anakin replied sheepishly, “she’s the one who stole me away.”

Rolling her eyes, Padmé playfully swatted his shoulder. Now that they were both standing next to each other, Anakin noticed how small she was compared to him. For some reason, this pleased him.

“You didn’t drink, right?” Sabé asked as they entered the car. Padmé sat next to him while her friends went to the backseat. 

“No, of course not,” Anakin replied. He had driven Sierra there and had intended to drop her at her place before finally heading back home. How come only a few hours had passed between the moment he had picked Sierra up and the moment he was ready to drive back the woman that had snatched his heart?

Anakin truly _was_ a sap. Kitster and Amee deserved to make fun of him.

It was two in the morning and the traffic was nonexistent. In the rear-view mirror, Anakin saw both Cordé and Dormé putting their head on each of Sabé’s shoulder. They were not quite asleep, but it wouldn’t take long. On the front seat, Padmé was giving him directions to where he could drop them off. Anakin felt a slight pang of sadness: he wasn’t ready to see her off. 

They arrived in front of a tall, new building in a fancy area. Padmé clapped her hands loudly; her dozing friends jumped, making both Anakin and Padmé laugh. 

The three women thanked him, and he bid them goodnight. He watched them enter the apartment before his eyes settled on the woman still sitting next to him. Now that her friends were gone, Padmé turned towards him. Even in the darkness of his car, her face seemed to glow.

“Thanks for the ride,” Padmé said, her voice barely above a whisper. It made the hair on Anakin’s arms stand up. “And for humoring me.”

“You’re welcome”, he answered in the same tone. “I had a great time.”

The smile she gave him was dazzling. At some point, she had taken off her seatbelt and she was now close enough to him that he could smell her perfume. Something… flowery.

“I had a great time too. But I do feel a bit bad for running your date.”

Anakin was going to brush her concerns off, but the words died in his throat as soon as Padmé’s lips met his. For a second, he didn’t— _couldn’t_ move. His mind went totally blank. 

Then, some instinct that he had never suspected even existed kicked in and Anakin kissed her back. For an eternity, nothing else existed except for Padmé, Padmé and her soft lips dancing with his, Padmé and her warm breath, Padmé and her hand caressing his cheek.

She pulled away first. A small gasp escaped Anakin’s mouth. He knew his face was on fire, but he didn’t care, too busy rethinking his entire existence.

“Did I make it up to you?” Padmé asked, an innocent look on her face. Anakin nodded fervently. She chuckled. Before exiting the car, she reached for a folded paper inside of her coat’s pocket and gave it to Anakin.

With a last enchanting smile, Padmé left, practically bouncing to the door and disappeared inside the building, like her friends before her. Anakin simply stared at the closed door, unable to think of anything else. With a jolt, he remembered the piece of paper he was still clutching and eagerly unfolded it.

A phone number following the message ‘ _Let’s meet for coffee next time?_ ’ was neatly written on what seemed to be a piece of her friends’ receipt from the bar. Unconsciously, his fingers trailed the path Padmé’s mouth had followed before. He could still feel her warmth. 

In the city’s night sky, the stars were scarce. But Anakin didn’t need to see them to know that, tonight, they were shinning brighter than usual.


End file.
